


Kissing Lessons

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 19:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6297517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone needs lessons on how to kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing Lessons

Finn gave Poe an amused look, which made the pilot frown all the more in exasperation. “Don’t…” he warned.

“Poe, you’ve really never kissed anybody?”

“Not…not romantically, no!” he huffed. “Just family and stuff…” he muttered, looking away from the other now, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Poe…”

“Yeah?”

Finn smiled, taking his hands in his own. “I think that’s really cute,” he said.

“…Yeah?”

“Yeah, let me teach you how to kiss, okay?”

“Okay…” He blushed as Finn started to lean forward, letting his eyes flutter closed just before their lips touched.


End file.
